beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmos Tsunami Loki B:B
This beyblade is the evolution of Mischief Loki F:R this beyblade is even crazier than its pre evolution form. It will become useful when this beyblades owner has reached 3000 BP which he now does so will be eligible for using it once he has the time that Loki chooses to evolve. It is a dual spinning beyblade. It will be owned by Joan Martinez. Facebolt: Loki II This facebolt depicts a galaxy seen from a distance with a sun in front of it surrounded by a trio horn staff. This facebolt is made out of a strong rubber within a plastic sealant made to survive attacks from above. This facebolt is stickered onto a black facebolt. 4D Fusion Wheel:Cosmos Tsunami This fusion wheel is a very odd and interesting wheel made up of complex steel and another part of all rubber. This fusion wheel allows this beyblade to have 4 different modes. Cosmos Frame This part of the Fusion Wheel is made up of all steel and delivers a furious punch when in attack mode. This frame is a frame that curves steel into stretches of stars like a galaxy seen from a far. This steel when made hard contact can change form to make a shape of little round circles that are used like wrecking balls without the chains. This part of the Fusion Wheel is colored gold. Element Tsunami Mix Frame The core of this fusion wheel is made of semi rubber and chemical steel with element mixer frames. allowing this beyblade to absorb attack from opposing beyblade. This frame has same effect as its previous form allowing it to create water by mixing elements in the air. This part of the wheel is a circular base with parts curved upward like waves covering part of the cosmos frame pointing outwards. The circular part shows cracks in it like an earthquake occurred causing waves to form. With the waves pointing outwards this beyblade can give fierce attack while unleashing its full aqua power. This part is colored in rainbow blue colors giving the beyblade a colorful look. Aqua Mode This mode is activated when the blader tells its bey too activate. This mode allows loki to flood the arena up to half an inch of water. This mode makes loki manuever ability like a boat with tsunami frame able to move well in the water. Loki can use the water as part of its abilities to form waves. Counter Defense Mode This mode allows this beyblade to switch the rubber to be reversed and cosmos frame is metal and tsunami core to be metal so this beyblade has a strong defense and does not need to use rubber mode. This process is allowed by the steel being not completely solid allowing it to go through the water cycle but with steel and allow itself to melt and swap with the rubber to create a wall defense. Cosmos Solar Tsunami Mode This mode creates this beyblade to switch half of the fusion wheel making it reverse. This makes Loki glow green like the sun does during a solar tsunami but then this beyblade goes dark and sends out a wave of wind disruption pushing outwards and when made contact makes the beyblade lose balance. Destruction Attack Mode This beyblade switches with the metal covering the rubber and this beyblade grows its cosmos spikes like befall does but not the spin track and delivers devastating blows of attacks scratching the beyblade and making it become weaker in attack and defense. 4D Performance Tip: Breaking Beast This Performance Tip is similar to final survive with two modes. The First Mode is beast which this beyblade leaves a flat hole making this beyblade attack fast and move quickly with good maneuvering this beyblade mode causes the ground to get softer when it hits because the tip is made out of aluminum. The second tip mode breaking black hole which makes this ti have a needle that makes this bey very heavy and causes holes in the place that this beyblade is in because this tip makes this bey off balance making it hard to control but able to maneuver normal in water. Abilities Cosmic 360 Barrage: This beyblade uses Destruction Attack Mode and barrages the opponent from all directions using a 260 degree striking. This beyblade strikes multiple times and goes away and jumps and attacks from above multiple times, then it attacks from below many times uppercutting the beyblade then leaps up and barrages the opponent in the air then flings them to the ground. Tsunami Wave: This Beyblade creates waves by making the Hydrogen and oxygen in the arena area make H2O creating waves trying to flood the area of the opposing beyblade low waves about 1 inch high. When this happens Loki switches to beast tip mode and surfs the waves controlling them, Loki uses the waves like gravity making the beyblade go off balance but not to knock them out. Untamed Breaking Beast: This bey goes into breaking beast mode and speeds up around the arena generating a lot of speed and delivers a series of compass rose direction attacks. Attacking the North, South, East, and West sides of the beyblade. Gravity Control Typhoon: This ability makes loki encircle the arena and create a waterspout around the opponent. The waterspout goes out of control flinging the opponent into the air. Then Loki does the samething but upisode down reverse Typhoon. While the beyblade is in the waterspout the lose balance and speed but not stamina. Norse God Cosmic Slash: Loki uses its Cosmic frame like Knives and jumps in the air and barrages the opponents facebolt repeatedly. Loki uses this ability making it slash the parts of the opposing beyblade causing them to have cracks on it making it lose defense and balance but Loki loses some stamina doing all these attacks. Cosmic Aqua Shield: Loki floods the arena and creates a barrier of water around him to increase his defense and stamina. When Loki commands this ability to end it sends waves to the outer ridge of the arena attacking the opposing beyblade. Fenrir Gatling Fang Claw: Loki Pours water onto the cosmic spikes and freezes it. Then Loki begins barraging the opponents with the frozen spikes at their spin track/ performance tip or fusion wheel damaging it. Special Moves Giants Revenge: This is the First Special Move of its previous form with the same effect but stronger and longer. Loki goes to the center and creates a typhoon trapping the opposing bey and mirage of giants appear and come crashing down on the beyblade. Dark Ragnarok Gravity Control Destruction: Loki envelopes a great darkness from within and goes into ragnarok horn crown mode and goes to center of the arena. Then it causes a black hole in the bottom of the stadium with loki floating over it with no gtavity making both beys float and causes tidal waves made by the scythes mixing oxygen and hydrogen chasing the opposing bey flushing it down the black hole arena sinking it. Cosmos Solar Tsunami Vengeance: This special move makes Loki beyblade glow green and go to the center of the arena and starts rotating slowly like the sun rotating in space and then Starts making mini solar flares in every direction from the steel. Then it speeds up erupts with a wave like solar flare called a solar tsunami and throws every beyblade in the air. Nova Gear: Draciel Legacy Zoid Force This Beyblade gets enveloped by the Mirage of the Zoid version of Draciel and gets its attack stronger because of the zoids shield making the attacks stronger it also increases the defense by 50 a bit because of the the Shield made by the Draciels Body. It is attached before launch on the bey in the shape of a head of the zoid on the facebolt then grows to cover the whole beyblade. Category:Registered Beyblade